Akuma's quest 8
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 8 of 10 of the saga.


**I do not own anything of Street Fighter or Naruto.**

**I'm back. And this time, Akuma finds and fights Naruto himself.**

The vortex drops Akuma in the middle of a wasteland filled with corpses. Some corpses were people dressed in ninja-like clothes and others were strange plant-like creatures. Akuma frowns at this sight; guessing a war recently occurred here. Sensing multiple powers at work, he runs in the direction of the seemingly raging conflict.

Madara Uchiha faces the shinobi alliance by himself. Even by being seriously outnumbered, he still manages to hold his own and gain the upper hand. But Naruto and Sasuke are facing him and giving it their all. All the alliance's hopes rest on them.

"You're finished, Madara! Let's settle this once and for all!" Naruto shouts.

"Give up." Sasuke adds.

"You don't stand a chance against me!" Madara replies.

"… Fool!" A voice says.

Then, out of nowhere, a shadowy figure glides from behind Naruto towards Madara and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him. Madara dies while suffering a pain out of this world as his soul is destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!" Madara yells.

"The Raging Demon! Its power is unequaled… It is not my fists, but your past sins that will kill you… The more evil your past doings, the more painful your death." Akuma informs the dying man.

As the Master of the Fist stands over the Uchiha ninja's dead body, silence invades the battlefield. This silence is caused by complete stupefaction.

"Wh-what?" Naruto manages to say.

"I never thought it would end like this." Sasuke declares.

But things were far from over. Akuma turns towards Naruto and takes his signature stance.

"I am the Master of the Fist! Show me your power!"

"What are you saying?" Naruto replies.

Considering all the rest as hindrances, Akuma doesn't answer and delivers a Kongou Kokuretsu Zan which shatters the ground and sends everyone down a crevice except Naruto. Naruto can't believe his eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU BASTARD?!" Naruto yells furiously.

"Do not be alarmed. I merely leveled the battlefield to prevent anyone from interfering in this fight. Now prove to me your worth!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I do not answer questions! I fight!" Akuma says as he leaps at Naruto.

The young ninja barely has time to summon a shadow clone that one of them is already punched out by the Fist Master. Five clones start ganging up on him but Akuma dodges their Rasengan and throws one of them on the rest. This causes them to disappear. Having received information about this brief struggle, Naruto devises another approach. Naruto summons about a hundred of them.

"Let's see if you can handle this much!"

(So it was ninjutsu, huh? Like that boy back in my world… No matter!)

The red haired warrior throws a Gohadoken that takes out a few of them. Right after dodging the retaliation, he takes out a few more with a Misogi. But he ends up losing patience and jumps to fire his next attack.

"Tenma Gou Zanku!"

The downwards rain of fireballs beats the rest of the clones.

"You are but a child!" Akuma shouts in frustration of the lack of challenge.

Naruto then shows up airborne right above the Fist Master; a Rasengan in hand.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

But Akuma grabs him by the wrist and uppercuts the boy. But he disappears in smoke; it was a clone. On Akuma's left, the real Naruto's Rasengan is right about to strike.

(His skills do show promise…) Akuma thinks. (But…)

The red haired fighter is too close to dodge the incoming attack. But even with that, he proceeds to counter the chakra orb _with a punch_. His hand gets slightly burned in the process. This creates a shockwave that repels both combatants. But suddenly, hands surge from the ground and grab Akuma's legs. He then tries to punch Naruto only to be blocked.

"I have you now!" Naruto gloats.

He raises his head to show his eye markings. Naruto just activated Sage Mode. Behind a rock, a clone just disappeared; he likely was there to activate the mode for him. While two clones hold Akuma down from underground, Naruto prepares for his Rasen Shuriken.

"Your skills show promise, but they are useless against the likes of me!"

"Are you sure? You'll eat those words! Wind Style, Rasen Shuriken!"

After two clones get the attack ready, Naruto hastily throws it at the combatant. There is no way out for Akuma.

"Ludicrous!" He simply says.

He kicks the underground hands away and teleports thanks to Ashura Zenku right before Naruto. The Shuriken attack explodes where Akuma previously was.

"Accept death! Orya!"

He kicks the young ninja in the air and prepares him for death with the Demon Armageddon. Akuma spins and flies to the young lad to deliver the lethal kick. The airborne collision is merciless.

"The other realm awaits."

Naruto falls to the ground, completely lifeless. Akuma walks to the boy.

"Such ineptitude." He harshly says.

"… Cough, cough!"

"!"

Naruto gets up with difficulty as he slowly regains some strength. He turns toward Akuma.

"Whoa! I almost died there! You're really trying to kill me!"

"Anyone would've died from that attack… You have some unusual life force. You might provide a suitable challenge after all."

"Rasengan!"

"Shakunetsu!"

The fire based attack takes the advantage. Naruto almost catches fire but breaks from the deadlock before he does. He puts his hand on his abdomen.

"Let's do it, Kurama!"

Naruto transforms in a robe-like habit that shines like flames. Akuma takes back his signature stance.

"Show me your skills, boy!"

They immediately leap at each other. Naruto's speed proves to be great, sometimes as fast as a flash. But Akuma's Ashura Zenku and experience evens the odds. They start fighting physically, one looking for an opening to decisively strike the other. But as the fight progresses, the gap starts to widen as the injury from the previous Demon Armageddon starts to take its toll on the young Uzumaki's body. Even though the Senjutsu has healing properties, recovering from a lethal Satsui no Hado attack wasn't that easy. All this allows the Fist Master to capitalize.

"Messatsu!"

Akuma performs the Messatsu Gou Rasen on Naruto. Both are propelled in the air by the lethal spinning kick. But Naruto snaps out of the pain and uses Shadow Clone jutsu before raining down an army of Rasengan. Being airborne, Akuma can only try to block. The impact is unforgiving; Akuma falls to the ground. He eventually gets back up, bleeding a little at the mouth.

"Let's go, Kurama!"

Naruto's chakra then takes the form of a giant fox. The giant chakra mass then starts gathering chakra until it forms a black sphere. Staggering a bit due to the damage took, Akuma can only watch. That is until he realizes how to reverse the situation. As Naruto is about to fire the Tailed Beast Bomb, Akuma uses the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan to shatter the ground, which misbalances the aim of the attack. As a result, the Tailed Beast Bomb is fired towards the sky, causing the user to fall. Akuma takes advantage of this to teleport before Naruto and unleash the Messatsu Goshoryu. The triple combo of uppercuts propels both of them in the skies. Akuma then temporarily stops holding back and turns into Shin Akuma before descending Naruto towards the ground with a Shin Misogi.

This move grants the Supreme Master of the Fist the victory as Naruto turns back to normal as a result. He is at death's door. Shin Akuma holds him by the collar over the crevice the alliance fell in while he turns back to normal. He contemplates if he should finish him with the Raging Demon or not. He decides to let the boy live. He drops him in the crevice, confident that the ninjas that fell in it would save him.

"Almost a challenge, but my Murderous Shoryu crushed you. A suitably cruel finish." He mutters.

But his thoughts are fixated on one thing, as he enters the vortex which heals his wounds for the next fight.

(Where? Where can I find the one who can defeat me?!)

(…Soon… I feel you will find what you're looking for…) the voice in the vortex seems to think.

**Hope you liked. Another chapter , another time.**


End file.
